The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connector with precisely positioned terminals for connecting more than one device together.
A variety of electrical connectors are used for interconnecting multiple devices to transmit signals therebetween. A conventional connector is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,709. As shown in FIG. 7, an electrical connector 10 comprises a housing 12 retaining a plurality of first and second terminals 30a, 30b therein. The terminals 30 have terminating portions 54 rearwardly extending beyond the housing 12. A solder leg 60 extends perpendicularly from an end of the terminating portion 54 and through a corresponding hole 70 in a printed circuit board (PCB).
The terminal portions 54 are exposed to damage outside of the housing 12. The positions of the solder legs 60 of the terminals 30 is not precisely controlled, making accurate placement of soldered connections of the terminals 30 with the PCB unpredictable. Furthermore, the terminals 30 are poorly supported, resulting in a weak structure.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which reliably positions and protects terminals therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which provides support to its terminals, thereby enhancing their strength.
An electrical connector according to the present invention includes an insulative housing defining two rows of passageways therethrough, a spacer attached to the bottom of the housing, and a plurality of first and second terminals. The spacer defines two rows of passageways therethrough, corresponding to the two rows of passageways within the housing. Each first and each second terminal is bent at a right angle at a middle portion thereof, and such terminals are respectively received in each of the two rows of passageways of both the housing and spacer. Each terminal includes an upper contact portion, a lower contact portion, and a connecting plate formed between the upper and the lower contact portions. Each upper and lower contact portion respectively includes a pair of contact strips facing each other, for resiliently engaging with terminals of external devices. The housing has a pair of locking blocks at opposite ends thereof. The spacer has a pair of projections extending outwardly from opposite ends thereof, for latching with the locking blocks of the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.